Searching Through Time
by Hidden and STDSD in our Flames
Summary: Gohan's twins and M. Trunks son are searching through time to find the mothers they never knew. They start at the beginning- The Sayian Saga- and end where their parents met- The Buu saga. Very good, please read. GohanxOC, M.TrunkxOc, possible OcxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Me: I'm making this new story! It's called, ' Searching through Time'. So let me explain the characters to you:**

**Son Gohan- on his 20****th**** birthday wished for Immortality and the immortality of his family ( and friends) and eternal youth using the Nemekian Dragon Balls. Using earth Dragon Balls, he wished for the best 20****th**** birthday ever and gave the other wish away to a poor kid. Boy was that birthday the best.**

**Mirai Trunks( future Trunks, Now called Tru)- Future Bulma had died of a heart attack when M. Trunks was 20. He then went to the past to stay with his mother and Father and… past self. Now they just call M. Trunks Tru and Trunks big brother. Him and Gohan became best friends.**

**Me: Now, there are multiple Antagonists. The explanations up there are explanations. Gohan and Tru ARE NOT the main characters. **

**;MNBVCIPPL**

*Cell destroyed timeline, Gohan's 20th birthday*

A person stood hidden inside the clumps of trees in the mountain. You could tell she was a girl by her long black hair and type of eyes. She wore a white gown and no shoes. In her hands were two blankets

Wrapped around something. The girl slowly walked out of the trees into the rain that has just begun. She shivered, obviously cold. She then ran as fast as cheetah, running straight until she was 100 feet

Away from a little cottage with balloons around it. The girl lowered her chi and reached inside the gown pocket and brought out a piece of paper. She slowly started to walk to the cottage. When she reached

It, she set the two blankets down and piece of paper. She rung y=the doorbell and ran, faster than she did before.

**ASDFGVCDFGHJNBVFRTYUIL,MNBVCDFSWER67890[;LKJJ,NBVFCDTYUIOP;[']HYGFVJUHYGTFCVJHGFFF**

Inside the cottage, Son Gohan was playing back what he wished for.

_Shenron was right in front of Gohan, waiting for his wish. " I wish for the best 20__th__ birthday, ever!" Gohan exclaimed. " So it is done," Shenron nodded. Gohan looked around and saw nothing in site. " I wish _

_You give the poorest kid in the world everything he wants." Gohan commanded. " So it will be done." Gohan watched as Sheron disappeared in a golden light. Gohan looked at the Nemekian Dragon Balls._

_He yelled the words to summon Porunga and the Nemekian Dragon appeared. " State your wish!" " I wish I was immortal and my friends and family were immortal. I also wish For eternal youth for my _

_family and me!" Gohan yelled at the dragon. " It is done." Porunga stated as his balls flew up into the sky and into space to New Namek. _

That was what he wished for on his birthday. As everyone around him danced, Gohan sighed. He hadn't heard from his girlfriend in 9 months. He would have thought that she would at least come to his birthday.

Videl walked up to Gohan in a black party dress. " Come on, Gohan. I told you she was no good. Just forget her." Videl tied to convince Gohan. " But she is good. I know she is. There's still time for her to

Come. I will never forget her." Just then, the doorbell rang. " I'll get it." Gohan called out. He walked over to the door and opened it, only to see rain. He looked out the door. " Is anyone there?" He asked

To no one in particular. Gohan hadn't expected anyone to reply, but there was one. A baby's crying voice. More like _two_ babies crying voices. Gohan, who was confused, looked at the ground. There were

Two blankets wrapped around something. A note sat upon it. Gohan picked up the two blankets and the note and read it. It said,

_Dear Gohan,_

_I am so sorry for not contacting you. I thought you might not like me for this. I was pregnant. Those two are ours. I just had them today. Please take care of them. That is something I can't do. I'm sorry to do this on your birthday. I love you._

_Sincerely,_

It was blank there, as though she wanted Gohan to forget her. Gohan unwrapped the Blankets to see two babies, one girl and one boy. Both had straight black hair and black eyes. Each only had on a diaper.

" Oh no." Gohan gasped as he walked back inside his home. Videl waited by the door for Gohan. Everyone else was passed out on the floor, tired. Except maybe Trunks and Goten. " Who was that?"

Videl's eyes then focused on the two babies. _ " _Oh no. Don't tell me they are-" " Mines? Yep." _ "_ What are you going to do with them?" Videl asked. " Keep them. I am their father. " Gohan stated. " How

Do you know? They probably aren't even yours" Videl argued. " Gohan looked inside the diapers. " Well, I don't think they could be anyone else's. They have tails." Gohan told Videl. Videl looked at the bushy

Brown monkey tails. " How are you going to explain this to your mother and father?" Videl asked. " I don't know. It's not like I can wake them up and say, " Oh hey mom and dad. I have something to tell

You. I got a girl pregnant and here are your grandkids."" Gohan said. " true." Videl agreed. Gohan looked at two little ones. They both yawned. " They are tired. We should get some sleep" Gohan said as he

started walking to his room. Videl followed and asked, " where are they going to sleep? Where am I going to sleep?" Gohan shrugged. " They are going to sleep in my room with me. You can sleep in

the bed with me if you want." Videl blushed. She had always wanted Gohan, but not so fast like this.:" Uh, sure." She unsurely replied to Gohan's invitation. Gohan got the two babies some of Goten's old

sleepwear from his closet. He set both down, the two now asleep. He quickly put the sleepwear on the two children. Gohan laid down with the two next to him on a blanket and turned off the light, waiting

for Videl. When Videl came, he drifted off into sleep.

*Next Day, Early Morning*

Chi-Chi awoke with a major headache. First thing she noticed though, was the mess. " Oh no! Now I have to clean this up." Chi-Chi sighed. " Better start working." She got up and walked into

Gohan's room to check on him. He looked so peaceful, with Videl by his side and the two babies on his stomach, resting… wait a minute. _Babies?_ Chi-Chi shrieked loud enough to wake everyone up.

" WHAT IS IT, CHI-CHI!" Goku yelled at his wife. Gohan looked around to see his mom at the doorway staring at… him? Why? Then Gohan remembered his children. _She found them, _Gohan thought. Great.

Just great. " Gohan, are they… yours?" Chi-Chi asked, shaking. Goku looked at her like she was crazy. " What"s his?" he questioned. Chi-Chi raised a shaking finger at the two little ones. " I can explain," 

Gohan tried to think of an explanation. I should tell Gohan what to do, but why tell it when it's right in his face.

_What?_

The truth! " what are you explaining for?" Goku eyed the two babies. " GAAH!" Goku fell to the ground, anime style. " WHO ARE THEY?" Goku screamed. " Hey, Kakarotto, KEEP IT DOWN!" Vegeta yelled.

Gohan flinched as he heard the two little ones start to cry. He tried Rocking them. " Oh man! Go back to sleep, please!" Gohan tried to quite down the two children. Their cries echoed through the cottage.

" Ok, I should tell you that they are mines and Aspa's! But I don't know where she is so I'm taking care of them!" Chi-Chi glared at her son before hitting him in the head. " How dare you! I thought I taught you

Better!" Gohan flinched, everyone has a weakness. " I didn't know!" He argued. " You are in so much trouble!" Chi-Chi stated. " Hey, so how do you know they're yours?" Goku asked. Gohan took off one of

the little ones diapers. That one was a boy. He looked at Gohan before smiling. He took one look at Chi-Chi and started to cry again. His tail was moving all over the place. " Oh, I see." " What are you going to

name them?" Chi-Chi asked looking at the boy. " Uh, I'll name him," Gohan pointed to the baby in his arms, " Goji." Chi-Chi thought about it. " Son Goji. I like it." Goku nodded in agreement. Gohan looked

in the other baby's diaper. " I'll name her… Gota!" He exclaimed. " Hm… Son Gota. I also like it." The two babies stopped crying and started to smile at their new names. " Goji and Gota. Welcome to the family!"

Goku went to pick Gota up. The front door suddenly opened and a shriek was heard.

" Mom!"

" Mom!"

" Bulma!"  
>" Oh no, Bulma!" Could be heard. Gohan walked out of his room to see Tru ( Future Trunks) at the door with a baby in his arms and a fainted Bulma on the floor. " Hey, I'd like you to meet Trogeta." He<p>

Held up the baby in his arms that looked exactly like him.

*Five years later*

" Goji, Gota, come down so we can train." 25 year old Gohan called his children. " Coming!" The twins said together. Soon, the two sayians were outside in their backyard. They lived in a house in the fields.

It was only them. Gohan got into position. " Give me all you got!" He exclaimed as his children nodded. " Kingo-sai kun!" Gota yelled as a red-ish blast came from her finger tips. Gohan blocked. " Give me more!"

He exclaimed. " Pyro Kamehameha!" Goji yelled as a blast of fire and a Kamehameha mixed together for a blast at Gohan. Gohan didn't move and shot out his own " Kamehameha". The two waves fought

One another. " Go Gota!" Goji signaled. " Right! Aqua Maseko-Ha!" Gota fired at her father, black hair moving everywhere. Goji prayed to Kami to let them win. " Explosive Wave!" A voice called out and

Light bursted everywhere. Goji felt like his body was being ripped apart. " No fair, Dad!" a familiar voice called out. When the light subsided, Goji and Gota were laying on the ground, blood running down their

arms. They quickly got up and smiled at ' Tro'. The said boy had the hair color of his father and some black streaks and black eyes. He had on a Capsule Corp. T-shirt and tan shorts. " Hey, come on, Tro!"

Trogeta Briefs smiled. " Wait. I want to beat up my dad." He told Gota. " And we want to beat up ours! Come and help us!" Goji negotiated. Trogeta thought about it. " Ok, you have a deal." " Great!" Trogeta

Got into a position like he was shooting an arrow from a bow. " Teko- Ka" Arrow shot out at Gohan. " Gohan!" Tru ( Future Trunks) yelled. Gohan was managing but barely. Tru ( Future Trunks) looked at his

Son. " Stop it Trogeta!" The said boy stopped and bowed. " Gomensai" he said quickly. Gohan looked at Tru ( Future Trunks). " Maybe we should go Super Sayian. They have gotten stronger." Tru ( Future

Trunks, do I have to keep saying it?) looked down at the messed up clothes he was wearing. " Lets do it. I won't be surprised if they beat us." The two men heard a scoff. " Please, let me and Kakorot handle

This." Tru and Gohan turned to see Vegeta and Goku floating in the air. " Hey guys!" Goku waved. " Grandpa!" Gota and Goji exclaimed and ran into Goku's arms for a hug. " hey grandpa." Tro bowed.

" Quit bowing !" Vegeta commanded. He was not going to let his grandson, the future prince of the not existing Planet Vegeta, bow down before anyone. Not even him. Tru looked at his father, while Gohan

Looked at his. " Why are you here?" Gohan asked. Goku smiled. " Well, isn't it obvious? We felt your _chi _and decided to come train with you guys." Vegeta scoffed. " I have only come to train Trogeta. And only

Trogeta." Vegeta looked at his son. " And not anyone else." Tru reacted calmly to this, he had to deal with this everyday. Tro looked at his tail. " Do I use this?" he asked. Vegeta sent him a look that said

' Does it look like I care?' . Goku laughed. " and I'm here to take Goji and Gota. You and Tru should get the chance of training together in Super Sayian form by yourselves. Is that ok?" Both men nodded.

" Good, come on you two!" Goku blasted off with Goji and Gota not so far behind. Vegeta flew off in a different direction with Tro next to him. " Wow, never thought that would happen." " What would happen?"

" That we'd give away our children so easily." Gohan chuckled. " There's a first time for everything." He told his friend. Tru laughed. " True, so very true. Now, how about we make today the first time we go Super Sayian 3."

Both men then proceeded to go Super Sayian. Now before I am blinded, let's go somewhere else.

*With the 'Geta's*

Vegeta looked at his grandson with a glare. " Trogeta," The said boy stopped the fidgeting he was doing. " Your day of birth is near, am I correct?" Vegeta asked. " Yes Sir, It is on the 11th. Of May." Vegeta

Continued to stare. " Uh, Excuse me for forgetting. It is on the 11th of May, which is one month from now. " Trogeta looked at his feet. " Well?" Vegeta inquired. " Um… it is on the 11th of May, which is

Next month. On that day I will turn 5 years old." Vegeta nodded. " _That_ is how you properly address matters. You tell every single detail and make sure you do it right. And next time, use eye contact!"

Trogeta flinched at his grandfather's words. "Yes sir. I apologize." Vegeta scowled. " You don't apologize to anyone. You are the future king of Planet Vegeta. And for your birthday wish, you shall wish that the

Planet be revived!" Trogeta stood tall. " Yes sir. With its good inhabitants, right?" Vegeta smirked. " That... that is your choice." Tro got in a fighting stance. " Good to see you know the protocol of a Sayian."

Vegeta Smirked. He quickly turned around and shot a Ki Blast. Tro easily dodged it. " That's the best you got?" Tro taunted. " No, that was just a warm up." Vegeta told his grandson. " Give me your all, Grandpa.

Dad said I am stronger than a Super Sayian." " Your father is a wimp." Tro was immediately angered. His father was no wimp. If anything, he was possibly stronger than Vegeta himself. Possibly. " Kame-Sin!" Tro

Blasted a yellow-ish- Red-ish blast. It almost hit Vegeta.

Key word: Almost

Vegeta instantly disappeared right when the blast was about to hit him. " Protective of your father, I see. Have you yet to go Super Sayian?" Tro angrily shook his head. " How can Planet Vegeta have a weak

King? Well, Prepare to see power unlike you ever imagined." Vegeta glowed and the ground shook. His hair turned blond and his eyes teal. Lightning surrounded him. Power radiated from him. For the first

time in Months, Trogeta Briefs Trembled. " You see this? This is Super Sayian 2. This is a level you have yet to even come close to." Vegeta put both his hands together. " Final Flash!" A blast came and Trogeta

just stood there. His tail Started to shake and Trogeta prepared for the worst. Instantly, Tro came to a decision as the blast began to reach him. " Leverage Kick!" Tro ran up to the blast and kicked it so it

reversed its direction. It headed towards Vegeta, who was taken by surprise. Vegeta found no way to deflect the blast as it was fueled on the power of a Super Sayian 2 and he was too late to dodge it.

BAM!

It hit Vegeta and it hurt. Blood oozed down Vegeta's face. " Never thought you would land a hit on me." Vegeta looked at Trogeta's leg to see him bleeding at the spot he used to kick the blast. " I'm getting

Better at this Grandpa!" Both Sayians flinched at the sound of a woman's voice yelling. After all, they have sensitive ears.

" VEGETA! TRUNKS! TRU! TROGETA! DINNER IS READY!"

Bulma's voice called to the three males. Even where Trunks was at, he flinched. Vegeta growled. " Woman!" He yelled. Trogeta rubbed the back of his head. " Maybe we should go to Grandmother."

Vegeta just flew off. " Ok, then I should go too." Tro said to himself as he started to fly after his Grandfather.

*With the Go's*

" Have you guys mastered the ' Kamehameha'?" Goku asked his two grandchildren. " Mastered it? Grandpa, we mastered it, added to it, mastered it again, and then perfected it." Goji Bragged.

Goku put up a confused look. They were at the Break Wasteland. " Goji, quit bragging. As you can see, you have confused Grandpa." Gota scolded her brother. Her hair was pulled back into a spikey ponytail

For training. She looked exactly like Chi-Chi, well, kinda like Chi-Chi and a lot like Gohan. But there were other features too. " Well, we can't help it if we are so awesome." Gota scoffed. " You have an ego

Problem." She told her brother.

" I do not!"

" Do too!"

" Do not!"

" Do too!"

" Do not!"

" Do too!"

" Down now, you two." Goku tried to settle the argument. " Gomen." Both said. " Now, Goji, Show me how you " Perfected" the Kamehameha." Goku commanded. Goji nodded and got into position. He aimed

At the sky. " Py-ro- Kame-Ha-Me-Ha!" A blast of fire and Kamehameha mixed together came out. It emitted a red glow. When it disappeared, fire was raining down. When it cleared, Goku gave praise. "

That is perfecting it. Very good ." Gota, as civil as she was, wanted praise too. " I can do something like that." She told her Grandfather." Oh really ?" Gota nodded. " Let me see." Goku persisted. These new

forms of the Kamehameha were Incredible.

" Aq-ua-Kame-Ha-Me-Ha!" An Aqua colored Kamehameha came out of Gota's hand and hit a nearby tree. When done so, it exploded into a rain of water and soaked the three Son's to the

point of Goji and Gota's tails shaking themselves. The two sayians struggled to keep their tails under control until Goji had enough and shot their tails with a Ki blast. Both were used to it and

deflected the blast with their tails, thus doing two things. 1) Drying off their tails and 2) making sure their tails weren't obliterated. Goku shook off the water in his hair. " Good job Gota. I really

don't know how much you guys train without me." Goku smiled. " We should be heading home. Chi-Chi should be calling us in." Goji pouted. " But Grandpa!" He groaned. Goku smirked. " How about we train

later, ok?" Goji, still mad, pouted. " Fine ," He sighed before preparing to fly off. Gota put her hand on Goji's shoulder. " Big brother," She started with a smile. " Quit complaining. We _can_ train later." Goji

Jumped back. Gota was putting on a creepy smile and there was a dark aura around her. " Yeah… Ok, sis." Goji then stayed 5 feet away from her. " Gota, please quit creeping out your brother. I think you

Hang around Vegeta and Bulma too much," Gota smiled. Then the smile turned into a frown. " But Grandpa!" She groaned.

" GOKU! GOHAN! GOTEN! GOJI! GOTA! DINNER'S READY!"

The call Goku had been waiting for. " Let's go!" He told his 5 year old grandchildren. He quickly began to fly off, Goji and Gota coming behind in a quick manner.

Capsule Corporation *

Trogeta landed behind his Grandfather just in time to see his " Uncle " Trunks land behind him. " Hey, Tro!" He " Uncle " greeted. He really started to look like Tro's dad. He had the same hair and same voice.

Same eyes, same everything. Tro's " Uncle" was 15 years old, meaning Trunks was 10 when Tro was born. " You train with dad?" Trunks asked. Tro nodded. " Yes, Uncle." Trunks laughed. " He must've

Trained you to be a king again, right?" Trogeta nodded. Apparently, Vegeta heard because from about 100 feet away he yelled, " That's something you're too weak to do!" Trunks laughed again and Trogeta's

Dad landed near him. " What's so funny?" He asked. " Dad… trained… Tro… how… to… be… a… King… again!" Trunks said between laughs. Immediately, Tru began to laugh. " Dad, what's so funny?"

Tro said it strongly, like his Grandfather taught him to be. Again, the two " brothers " laughed again. " Dad… what… have… you… been… teaching… my… son…?" Vegeta scowled. " I've been teaching him

How to act like the Sayian he really is!" He snapped, which caused his sons to stop laughing. " VEGETA!" A familiar female voice shouted. Tro turned to see his Grandmother with food. He quickly ran to his

Grandmother in the blink of an eye. " Grandma! Can I please have some of the food made by the beautiful, young lady I call my Grandmother?" The trick to making Bulma do anything: calling her

Beautiful and young. Bulma smiled. " Why of course! Here you go!" Bulma handed Tro a bowl of rice which Tro golfed down. Trunks and Tru walked over to their mother. " Can we have some too?" They

Asked at the same time. Bulma nodded and handed them their food which they did the same thing as Tro. Vegeta then did the exact same thing Tro did and ate his food quietly. Bulma got her food and ate with her family.

" Trogeta, how would you feel about going to school?" She asked her Grandson who then choked on his food. When he could breathe again, he answered. " I don't want to go to school. Grandfather teaches me

All I need to know." Bulma put her hands on her hips. " What's that about? How to be a Sayian jerk?" Trunks and Tru hid a laugh. " No, no, no, Grandmother. He teaches me about how to be a Sayian. Not

A Sayian jerk," The two brothers couldn't contain it anymore and laughed at how Tro was acting. Naïve. Bulma looked at Vegeta and stared at him. " How do you expect Tro to live in Society and you're teaching

Him garbage!" Vegeta took one look at Bulma before eating again. " I expect _Trogeta _ to live as a king. That's how I expect him to live." Bulma shook her head as the two brothers continued to laugh.

" Trogeta, you're going to school!" Bulma declared. Trogeta spit out the food he was eating as did Tru. Trunks just continued to laugh. " You start tomorrow." Bulma said before walking away. Tro fell to

The ground and stared at the sky. _' one day,' _He thought. _' My Grandparents are going to be the end of me.'_

At the Son residence *

Goji, Gota, and Goku were the first to arrive at the Son home. Then Goten. Goten was 14 and he cut his spiky hair to make it shorter. No longer was he called the Goku look-alike, he was instead called " The

Sayian who's very interested in girls but can't seem to get a girlfriend." He had gotten taller, too. Almost Goku's height. " Hey, Dad, guys," He greeted. " What were you guys doing?" Goji smirked. " Do you really

Want to know?" He asked. Goten nodded. " Py-ro-Ka-me-ha-me-HA!" Goji fired the blast at Goten which resulted in two things, 1) Goji getting slapped by Gota and 2) Goten dodging. "On second thought," Goten

Squeaked. " Maybe I don't want to know." " What were you doing, Uncle Goten?" Gota asked. Goji laughed. " I know! He told me he wanted to get a date with a girl and he was possibly chasing her."

Goku laughed at that thought while Goten frowned. " Goten, don't tell my son what you're doing!" The voice of Gohan yelled. The four looked up to see Gohan floating above them. " Sorry, bro. But you know

Goji, just like-" Goten stopped. Goji and Gota, being 5 year olds, were curious. "I'm just like who?" Goji asked. Gohan glared at Goten. " No one," He told his kids. " No one at all." Gohan was trying to control

Not attacking Goten. Goten shrunk back and was saved by Chi-Chi. " Oh, good, you're all here!" She said and showed them the possibly 10 picnic baskets she had. Goji and even Gota couldn't help drooling and

Their tails were moving wildly around, expressing the excitement the two had for all the food. Chi-Chi smiled at her grandchildren and handed them two baskets. " Here you go," She said as she did so. Goji

And Gota began to jump around. " Thank you Grandma," They said simultaneously. " Thank you so, so much!" They immediately ran a hefty distance from everyone else and began to eat. Chi-Chi smiled at

Them and then handed Goku, Gohan, and Goten one basket each. All three Sayians groaned. " But mom," Goten began. " How come they get two baskets?" Chi-Chi pfted. " They're kids. You're grown men.

They need more food than you." Gohan sighed. " But mom-" " No, 'buts'. Now, either eat or I can give your food to them too." Chi-Chi declared. Gota turned her head. " Please give it to us!" She shouted and

Goku began to eat. " I rather eat than not eat." The others nodded and began to eat too. " Goji, Gota, please come back here!" Chi-Chi called. " Coming Grandma!" Goji answered as they appeared.

Chi-Chi sighed. " Now, how would you like to go to school, Goji, Gota?" Goji continued to eat while Gota stopped. " Why do you want to know that?" Gota asked. " Eh, I don't want to go," Goji said. Gota nodded.

" Yeah, I like it when you teach us." Gota said. Goji shrugged. " But if we had to, I guess we would go." Chi-Chi smiled. " Good! You start tomorrow!" Chi-Chi left leaving Gohan, Gota, and Goji shocked.

Later, Gohan gone, Goji and Gota at their house *

Goji opened the door to see their " Big sister ", Pan, waiting for them. " And where have you been?" She asked. Gota answered. " With Daddy," " And you didn't call mom! We were worried sick!" Pan had been

Adopted when she was three while they were one. " Gomen," Goji and Gota said. " Goji, Gota, is that you?" A voice asked. " Yes, mommy." They said. Videl came into view. " Oh, good. You're safe." Gota

Nodded. " Hey guess what, Pan!" Pan cocked her head. " What?" " We're going to school with you!" Pan fell anime style while Videl smiled. " Is this true?" Pan asked when she got up. " Yep!" Videl answered.

Then came the rants. " Oh no! My life is ruined…" There was more but it's not important. " So you have to be up early, ok?" Videl told the twins. " Yes Mommy." They nodded.

**Me: Review! No Flames! This word count is… : 4,694**


	2. Finding out

**Me: Nothing to say… for the umpteenth time this year.**

**Goji: She owns nothing**

**Gota and Trogeta: Enjoy! Gota's jacket: .com/itm/Aeropostale-womens-faux-leather-Aviator-Jacket-Coat-Style-8647-/230753233435 Goji's: .com/smosh-pit/photos/25-coolest-hoodies-world**

**Chapter Cover: Gohan sitting on the grass with the wind blowing telling something to Goji and Gota.**

" First off, no making your power levels higher. If I find out you did, you'll be in big trouble. Second, No using your powers, no flying, no anything. Just act normal. Third,…." Pan was listing things they couldn't

Do in school to Goji and Gota and soon, Trogeta. Goji went over to grab his Smosh© jacket, the Pikachu one, and Gota went to grab her Aeropostale © Leather jacket . " You know, Big Sister," Gota began as she put on her

Jacket. " What can we do if we can't do that?" Goji finished. " Act normal for once!" She yelled. **( A/N You know Nicktoons started re-airing Gt, right? Well, I noticed that Pan yells a lot. Like, So much that **

**Her voice is stuck in my head. Ending A/N)** " Sorry big sister. But we can't be related then because you have abnormal yelling abilities." Goji laughed. " Yell your enemies to _deaf_." Another laugh. Pan growled.

" Why you Pikachu freak!" Pan tried to run and choke Goji but he appeared on the ceiling. " Ha ha!" Goji teased. " You're too slow!" " Pan! Goji!" Their mother called. Videl walked into the front room. " Goji,

Get down from there and quit teasing your sister. Pan, quit trying to kill Goji. You know you can't!" Videl muttered something else under her breath. She kissed Goji and Gota's forehead. " Make me proud, my

Little demons." She said. Goji and Gota laughed. For months last year, they called themselves ' Demons'. Why? Because they went as Demons on Halloween and used their powers to have all the candy the treaters had.

Yeah, they're little Demons all right.

They nodded and Pan said, " They're flying to Trunks' house, right? Good, I'm going to my friends." " Fine with us!" The Twins stated in union. " Little Brats…" Pan muttered as she had to **walk** all the way from

The forest they live in to the bus stop and they got to **fly**. That's her fault, wanting to be normal and all.

**Goji and Gota**

As they flew to Trogeta house, Goji said, " What I said was true." Gota looked at him. " What?" "" Pan can't be our sister. She looks nothing like us, isn't as powerful or fast. Isn't as cool. And worst of all, she doesn't have a tail!"

Goji explained. Gota made her tail come towards her face. " Yeah, that poor creature. It must be sad to not have a tail. They're your best friends!" She said, rubbing her tail. Goji smirked when he saw they were getting

Closer to their destination. He pulled his hood over his head. Thank Kami their uniform called for yellow pants and shoes. You know, a Sayian can make anything look good. " Hey, watch." Goji instructed his

Younger sister when they were 5 blocks away. He landed and pulled the cover up. " I'm a real Pikachu!" But because of the cover in the front of the jacket, it came out muffled and sounded like, " I'ms ad reald

Pikafu!" Gota rolled her eyes. " Goji!" " Go to Trogeta and when he asks where I am, I'll come charging at him using ' Quick Attack'. " Goji planned. " Goji Marcus Son!" Gota yelled. " My Middle name is not

Marcus!" He yelled back. " Go!" He commanded. Gota sighed and did what he said.

" Hey Gota," Trogeta said when she came. " Where's Goji?" Gota sighed and yelled at the top of her of her lungs. " Pikachu! Use **Quick Attack**!" Trogeta looked confused until he heard a voice say,

" **!**"

At top speed, what seemed to be a Pikachu charged at Trogeta. It hit him and he cried out in pain. "What the-? Goji!" Trogeta called. Said boy was laughing his eyes out. Then a big yellow bus came

Driving down the road. " Oh no!" Tro said looking at himself. He was bleeding and his clothes were torn. He quickly powered up, and had his clothes restored. " Ah, it pays to have some of the purest energy in

The world." He breathe. The bus driver opened the door and the three climbed in. The bus driver was a young man, with black hair and blue eyes and a blue shirt and black pants. " Hello," He greeted. " The names

Marcus," That caused Goji to grumble. " Your middle name is Marcus!" Gota said. " It is NOT!" Goji argued. " My name is Trogeta Briefs, but call me Tro." " Goji Son, but call me Goji. " " Gota Son."

Marcus smiled. " Nice to meet ya, Tro, Goji, and Gota. Anything else you wanna tell me?" Marcus asked. " Yep! We're 5 and we have tails!" Goji exclaimed. Marcus laughed. " Children's imagination these days."

The trio boarded the bus and instantly saw Pan. " Big sister! Big Sister!" Gota called out drawing Pan's attention. She facepalmed. " Oh no, no, no." One of her friends, Michaela, as she was named, asked

Pan, " Why are they calling you big Sister?" Pan nervously laughed. " They must be confused. I'll go tell them." She walked to the front of the bus. " Listen," She growled through her teeth. " Here, I'm not your ' Big Sister'. Now go sit down!" she walked away.

" Pan's something, isn't she?" Marcus chuckled. " Yeah, something." Gota and Goji and Tro sweatdropped. They began to walk to the very back of the bus. Marcus looked back at them and anime fell when he saw… tails.

Big, brown , bushy monkey tails. " Oh boy," He said. " I think those three are going to be a interesting bunch."

**During the ride**

" Brrr." Trogeta shivered. It sure was cold on that Bus. Goji wrapped his tail around his body. It did little good. " Why is it so cold? I thought it was spring?" Gota asked. Goji smirked. " Hey! I know! Remember, Tro?

That attack that never hurts but it warms? Use that but make it tiny!" Goji said. Gota slapped him. " Big Sister said not to use our powers!" She told him. " But, she never told Tro he couldn't use his." Goji retorted.

Now, starting Kindergarden that very day didn't help Gota. So, of course, she went along with it. " Good point, Big Brother." She agreed. Tro looked at his hands." Wait! Lower your power level." Tro nodded. " Right!"

He lowered his power level and concentrated. A yellow bright ball of warmth appeared in his hands. Like Tro said, it pays to have some of the purest energy in the world. " Ahh," The trio moaned as they sunk into the seat.

Gota was fully aware of Pan looking at them. She could sense even the tiniest of power levels. But who cares? At least they were warm.

**At School**

The trio walked around the school building, not knowing where their class was. I mean, the classes were all so big and there was too many! How's a Sayian supposed to find their way around here? Gota tried

Sensing _chi_ but that didn't work. " You know," Tro said. " People try to kill us, but this is the most efficient way." The others nodded. They walked until they saw a room that said _office_. Goji had his

Arms behind his head. " Yo, Let's see If they know." Goji said as he opened the door. The last two followed. " Yo!" Goji said, gaining the attention of the secretary. She had her gray hair in a bun and was wearing a white undershirt

With a brown jacket and a brown skirt. " Young man, you do not address me with a ' yo'! And your spiky hair needs to be token down! Get your hands from behind your head!" She looked at Tro. " And you need to remove that dye!"

" You nag it to the left, you nag it to the right, come on everybody let's nag tonight!" Goji sang. The secretary was fuming. " Young man! How dare you!"

" Mrs, I apologize for my brother, but our hair is naturally spiky and his hair is naturally mint purple." Gota said. " You think you can lie to me? I'll-"

" Is there a problem?" There was lady standing at the door with a gray business suit and a laptop and black hair… aw firetruck it! She looked exactly like Gota, except grown up. Of course, the kids didn't notice,

But the secretary gasped. " Ms… Ms. Léons! She-" " She and her brother and friend are the new students. They probably got lost on their way to their class. I'll take them." The three turned to

Ms. Léons… showing their tails. " Ahh! Freaks!" the Secretary cried. " Hey!" Goji shouted. " If anyone's a freak, it's you! With that ugly bun you look like Lord Slug! Or something like that! He was so ugly!"

That only made the Secretary shriek.

Goji was emitting power from him. " Goji Son! " Gota scolded. Ms. Léons paled considerably. _' Son…' _She thought. Goji calmed and pushed Ms. Leóns out of the way and ran. " Goji!" Tro called. Ms. Léons

Looked at the way the boy went while Gota yelled at the Secretary. " You… You monster! You knew it didn't you! You knew my brother had problems! Yet you angered him anyway!" Tro

Walked up to Gota and put a hand on her shoulder. " Our first day was supposed to be great. I'm killing Uncle Trunks later. C'mon, let's find Goji." He said. Gota looked at Ms. Leóns.

" We were never here, got it? We don't go to this school, ok?" She growled as she ran away as fast as she could. Tro followed. When it was the Secretary who was freaked out and Ms. Léons,

Ms. Léons sighed.

" I'm so calling Gohan tonight."

**With Gota and Trogeta**

Gota sensed her brother's power level in front of their home. She landed next to him. " Goji," She said. " Are you ok?" He shook his head no through his sobs. " N-no! I-I'm horrible, a monster!

N-no n-normal person has a tail or power levels. I s-shouldn't have been born! Pan even s-said so!" Gota shook her head. " She's not our sister, remember."

" I'm going home, guys." Tro said. " See ya later." He flew off.

Gohan choose that time to walk out the door. He looked at his children. " G-Gota? G-Goji?" He rubbed his eyes. " What happened, Champ?" He asked Goji. " T-That Lady called us freaks! And

We are! Why do we have tails, Daddy?" Goji said. Gohan shrugged. " I guess it's because… let me tell you guys a secret. You can't blab this to anyone. EVER! Especially Videl." The twins nodded.

" Videl's… not your mother." Cue the gasp. " But who is, daddy?" Gota asked. " Her name was… Aspa. She was very pretty. As pretty as the most prettiest woman everywhere." Gohan was glad

Videl wasn't home. " R-really Daddy? " Goji asked. Gohan nodded. " Yep. She looked exactly like Gota. Had the same pretty hair and eyes." Gota rubbed her hair. " And had the same stubbornness

As Goji." Goji looked proud. " But when she was beat, she never gave up. She was almost exactly like a Sayian. I found that odd. And Tro's mother was her friend. Her name was Leti."

Gohan sighed. " And Pan's not your sister either. She was adopted. That's all I can say." Gohan got up. " Wait, can we meet her?" Goji asked, his tears dried up.

" No… you can't."

When Gohan left, they high-fived each other. " Nice acting, brother." Gota said as she was eating Ice cream in their house. " No, no. I love how you said I had problems. It was beautiful!" Goji

Laughed as he sucked the vanilla Ice cream from the spoon.

**Grr! Those little devils! Well, I don't care anyway. That's them without an education. **

**Review! Please!**


	3. Going back

**Ok, double update! Yay! Now, Scram! Kidding! Hey, have any of you taken that IPod shuffle or music player shuffle quiz? Yeah, on mines it said that the way I'd die will be by Kids because the song was Kids by Eminem. So… yeah, I think I'll die pretty soon. Lol!**

**Chapter Cover: Goji, Gota, and Trogeta standing in an empty grassland.**

**May 11**

Yes ! It was their birthday! Goji and Gota's, I mean. Right now, Goji was getting annoyed at how he had to walk with a dark blue suit on with a big red bow. In other words, his father's old suit that he wore to

Namek. Well, a copy of it since the old one got destroyed along with Namek and Frieza… kinda. " Grandma… tell me again why I have to wear this?" He groaned as Chi-Chi finished cutting his hair.

" Because, It's your birthday. You should look like a young man." Chi-Chi replied. _' Kill me now.' _ Goji thought. Gota stood at the door wearing a pink dress. Look at the words ' Pink' and ' Dress'. She looked

As annoyed as Goji and as mad as a super Sayian Goku. " I don't wanna wear this dress!" She complained as Goku walked by and laughed at Goji. " You want them to go out looking like _this_?"

He laughed. " Well, yes, but-" Chi-Chi started but she got cut off by Goku. " Let's give them one of their many gifts. They'll like it more than those." Goku walked in and ruffled Goji's uneven cut hair. Yeah, he

Had _**a lot**_ of hair. " You look exactly like your father some time ago. Back when we fought the Sayians." Goku said. Chi-Chi looked away. " Back when you had him looking like a delinquent!" She exclaimed.

" The Sayians? Wasn't that when you first fought Vegeta and that bald guy… what was his name? Nuppo? Nappo? Nappu? Nupoa?" Goji racked through the names.

Goku laughed. " Nappa. Vegeta killed him. He was big and buff and was about to kill your dad. Killed Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha, and Chiatzou… well, he self-destructed to save everyone but that didn't do any good.

Only until I came. You know that Vegeta and Nappa destroyed all of West City?"

The two shook their heads. " You know, you two look alike. Good thing, too. Your presents will confuse everyone." He handed them both a box. They opened it and pulled out two black and red gi's with the

Son sign on the back of them. There were red headbands and wristbands with a red belt and red shoes. The rest were black. In Goji's, there was a red and black sword case. " Wow! Thanks Grandpa! Thanks Grandma!"

They exclaimed together. " Go, put them on!" Chi-Chi said, obviously mad that they wouldn't wear their outfits. " We'll wear the outfits later, Grandma!" Gota said. " Oh and thanks for the outfits." Goji had already

Ran out to put them on.

**Later**

Goji and Gota came in with the Gi's on. You wouldn't believe them if they said it but they looked exactly alike. Exactly. The only difference was that Gota's hair wasn't in a ponytail and Goji had the sword case on his back.

" Here," Chi-Chi handed them red rubber bands. " Make yourselves look alike." They did and they looked Exactly like Gohan as a child. " Go! Everyone's waiting." They walked to the hall and stopped. " I'm going

Out first. I look more like dad." Goji commanded. Gota rolled her eyes and nodded. Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, Trogeta, Vegeta, Dende, Bulma, Chiatzou, Tien, Launch, Master Roshi, Pan, Videl, ,

And others were there. Gohan wasn't in sight. " Ok, three, two, one!" The shadow of Goji showed as Goji leaked out his power. That made the others freeze and look at them. Goji stepped out first. " G-Gohan?"

Krillin called. Gota stepped by him. " Two…? Goji ! Gota!" Piccolo called out. They laughed as they stepped out. " Wow! You really thought we were dad?" Gota laughed. " Well, who can blame us? You

Look exactly like your old man." Master Roshi said. " I see. But I'm right here!" The voice of Gohan called out. They looked up to see Gohan in the same Gi, only bigger, with a blue headband. " Woah! Dad!"

Pan called. " Why do you wear that stuff!" Gohan laughed. " Because it's cool!"

" You tell her, dad!" Goji called as Tro walked over to them. Tro had on a black and blue gi with a blue sword case. His hair was spiked up and the headband covered it. " Yo! Look what Grandfather gave me!"

Tro boasted. Goji shook it off. " Nah. Ours is better…" Goji taunted with a smirk. " I have a sword case!" Tro exclaimed. " I do too!" Goji showed him. Gota shook her head as she laughed as Goji tried to show

Tro how he would get his sword. " Wait a minute. Why do we have cases if we don't have swords?" Tro wondered out loud. Goji shrugged. He ran to his dad. " Dad! How come I have a sword case but no sword?"

Gohan blinked. " Goji?" Goji growled. " Yes this is Goji! Who do you think it was? Gota?" Gohan laughed. " Well, son, you do look like your sister-" " Ah! I look like a girl! Ahh!" Goji began running around in circles

With his arms above his head. " Help! I look like a girl! AHH! " Gohan laughed as he stopped his son. " You look like Gota because she looks like me and you look like me so-"

" Ahh! I look like a boy! I look like a boy! Why do I look like a boy! I'm a girl! Ah-" Gohan stopped Gota from doing what Goji just did. " Ok, here," Gohan undid the rubber band in Gota's hair and put it in her

Usual un-wild ponytail. " There." Gota smiled and hugged her father. " Thank you daddy! Now I don't look like a boy!" she exclaimed. " But what about me? Where's my sword?" Goji asked. Gohan looked

At him. " You'll know later."

_**Later**_

" It's later now, dad! Where's my sword!" Gohan looked at him. " It's only been 10 seconds!" He exclaimed. " Technically, it is later." Gota explained. Gohan looked at his daughter in shock. " You're six years old

And you won't go to school. How the HFIL did you learn the word ' Technically' and learn to use it properly in a sentence?" Gota shrugged. " I just knew it." She said. Gohan shook his head. " Come

On!" Bulma called. " It's time for cake!" Now, you know that kids go crazy for cake, right? Now listen to this, Tro, Goji, and Gota didn't go faster than a Super Sayian 1 or a Super Sayian 2, but a Super Sayian 3.

Yeah, those kids love their cake.

_**After Cake**_

After Cake, Tro met up with the twins. " So, you're actually saying that my mom is alive?" Of course they told Tro! He's their best friend! Be pretty stupid not to tell him something so big – no gigantic about them

_and _ him when he's their best friend. Gota nodded. " Cool." Tro breathe. " You know, our dads seem sadder on this day." It was true. Tru and Gohan had smiles on, but in their eyes, you only saw sadness.

" Well, we were born on this day… maybe it's the day our moms left them." Gota said.

" You're moms?" A voice asked. Bulma. " What about them? Videl's over there. " Goji shook his head. " We know, Bulma. Dad told us and we told Tro." Bulma sighed. " . Well, do you want to see your

Presents from me?" She said. They nodded eagerly. " Come on." She lead them to a room at the far back of the house. " Where are we?" Tro asked. Bulma turned on the lights. There were machines everywhere

And desk with little watches on it. There were three watches, one black and red, one black and purple, and one blue and yellow. " Here . " Bulma handed them each a watch. Goji got the black and red one,

Gota the blue and yellow and Tro the black and purple. " Uh, Bulma," Gota began. " My dad said we can't have watches. They break too easily." Bulma shook her head. " These right here won't break. They're

indestructible. " Tro raised an eyebrow. " How do we know that?"

" They went in a chamber with your grandfather angry and came out looking like that."

Tro was amazed. " I'm sold." He said as he looked at the watch. Goji and Gota nodded in agreement. " What do they do?" Gota asked. " What does a watch do? Tell time." Bulma told them.

" No, you made them, Bulma. They have to do something special." Bulma walked to the desk. " Today is the day your mothers left. I want to change that. They were so nice, your mothers." Bulma looked at them.

" You want to change that, right."  
>" We want to know them, not-" Tro tried. " You won't know them unless you go get them." Bulma said straight forward. " How?" Goji asked.<p>

" Go back in time." Bulma told them. " What?" Gota said. " Time travel? How!" " The watches will. Just press the button. If you go back in time. You'll age very little. But, you'll have to go to the beginning

If you want them to meet you." Bulma explained. " Grandmother! That's-" " So wicked awesome!" Goji cut off Tro. " When can we go? Wait- what do you mean by beginning?" He asked. " I think she means

When they first met." Gota said. Bulma shook her head. " No. I mean when the sayians first came to earth. You'll have 11 months to train to beat them." Tro looked at her in shock. " But why? We're more powerful than them back then."

" Your power levels will decrease to that of Goku's and Vegeta's back then. " Bulma waited for them to get angry.

" Ha! I'll be more powerful than you!" Tro boasted.

" No way! Our grandpa's have equal power level!" Goji told him.

" Nuh huh! I seem to remember grandpa telling me he put a beatdown on your grandpa!"

" And I seem to remember our grandpa almost killing yours!"

" Ok, stop it boys!" Bulma broke up the fight that was yet to start. " When do we start?" Gota asked.

" Wait, what about time here? Our dads will be looking for us!" Tro said. " Time will pass slowly here. You could be gone for 12 years there and only a day would pass here!" Bulma smiled. They nodded.

" But, how will you know what will happen there?" Bulma smiled. " Don't worry about it. You can talk to me using the watches. I will also know your power levels using it. And your life meter." Goji looked confused.

" I thought we were immortal?" " You're going to the past. The wish hadn't been made yet. So, you won't be immortal."

" Dang it!" Gota yelled. Goji nodded in agreement. Then they sighed. " Oh well." He said. Tro looked around. " What about our swords?" Bulma laughed. " Well, you have to make your own using your

Powers." Goji and Tro looked dumbstruck. " WHAT!" They exclaimed together. Gota just shrugged. " We'll work on it when we get there." Bulma smiled. " Now are you ready?" They nodded. Bulma entered something

On one of the Machines and next thing the trio knew, they were in a field of grass.

" _Hello? Can you hear me?" _

" Grandma? Yeah, we can hear you." Tro said.

" _Then you must've made it there successfully. Right now, Goku and Raditz has died-"_

" Who is Raditz?" Gota asked.

" _Goku's brother." _

" Oh, ok."

" _You should begin to train. A lot of stuff is about to happen." _ Tro nodded. " We got it, ok." Goji was already hitting the air. " We'll beat them, no problem!"

" _You better, kids. You better." _

**Like it? Love it? This story is not for GohanxVidel lovers, just to let you know. Ok, so what will happen next? Of course I know. **

**Review please or else I'll make the Z fighters lose the battle against the Sayians.**


End file.
